Hebishiki
by backura
Summary: Shino rencontre un adolescent possédant abritant un démon en lui. Ce grand point commun le pousse alors à s'intéresser de près à cet inconnu. Seulement, les besoins du démon vont peut être lui faire regretter son affection...


-Shino ? Où vas-tu ?

Sosuke remarqua que son ami se faufilait en douce par la porte d'entrée de la maison des deux frères, le corbeau noir sur son épaule droite. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire cette fois ci ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste voir cette confiserie, au bout de la rue.

Le grand brun voulu ajouter quelque chose, seulement, l'autre ne l'avait pas attendu un instant et parcourait déjà le pavée de la grande rue. Il marcha un moment avant d'arriver à cette fameuse boutique. Cependant, elle demeurait fermée, pour aucune raison apparente. Mécontent de s'être déplacé pour rien, Shino se décida à faire un tour sur la droite et prendre un chemin différent pour rentrer. Il aimait bien longer ce canal. Depuis leur arrivé dans cette ville, plusieurs fois il s'était mit aux bords à fin de réfléchir tranquillement. C'est en regardant l'eau qu'il s'aperçut qu'un jeune homme se trouvait assit sur une petite marche descendant dans l'eau, à cinq mètres de lui-même. Ce garçon portait des habits aux motifs géométriques, sur sa veste aux manches courts et son t-shirt. Son bas ne présenter rien d'autre qu'une banal couleur uni à la teinte noire. Sa chevelure possédait une couleur rousse aux reflets blonds, coupée court comme Genpachi. Pour une raison inconnue, Murasame et son maître le fixèrent un moment, le détaillant de haut en bas, sans être vue, étant donné qu'il était presque dos à eux et tournait la tête vers l'autre bout du canal. Shino fut alors frappé par une unetâche rouge étrange au niveau du pied légèrement découvert de l'étranger. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une tache de naissance, ce qui expliquerait son arrêt devant l'individu, il se permis de l'aborder, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Salut ! Tu es perdu ?

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ?! Je n'avais pas mieux à dire ?! »  
Malgré ces quelques mots, le jeune adolescent dévia d'avantage son regard et ne répondit rien, ignorant totalement le garçon.

-Je ne te mangerais pas. Je voudrais juste parler. A moins que tu ne sois muet !

Soudain, le corbeau se mit à s'agiter bruyamment, battant des ailes, sans explications. Shino essaya tant bien que mal de l'arrêter, les passants commençaient à trouver cela étrange. Seulement, il remarqua une chose bien plus étrange encore, le roux c'était replié sur lui-même, cachant sa tête, surement par crainte qu'il ne soit blessé par le volatile, et sur son épaule gauche, un serpent noir à taches rouges répondaient aux cries de Murasame avec des sifflements aigüs. Surprit, Shino recula d'un bon mètre, ne l'ayant pas vus passé, d'où provenait-il ?!

-Q-Qu'est ce que ça fait là ?! Un… serpent !

-Hebishiki ! s'écria alors le rouquin, se retournant d'un coup et attrapant l'animal rampant à fin de le cacher sous son haut. T-Tu n'as rien vus !

Ne pouvant plus éviter le brun, l'adolescent ne détourna pas la tête mais baissa son regard sur l'eau, sans piper mot.

-Shino. C'est un démon, Shino, murmurait l'oiseau depuis un instant déjà.

-Tu abrites un démon dans ton corps ?

Inuzuka souhaitait vraiment savoir d'où sortait le serpent et pourquoi ce garçon s'effrayait autant, alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter ou de craindre quoi que ce soit d'un gamin de treize ans accompagné d'un volatil. Le serpent en question se montra à nouveau, accroché à la taille de son propriétaire, sa tête sortait des tissus et se balançait doucement, sifflotant, et adressant un regard noir en direction de son confrère démon. En le voyant, Shino l'attrapa d'un geste rapide. Tenu à bout de bras, l'animal se tortillait, pas trop violement, dans le vide. C'est après que le roux demanda de le reposer que le reptile parla.

-Relâches moi, enfant.

-« Enfant » ?! Je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Il n'y a qu'un enfant pour oser me prendre d'une telle manière sans avoir peur de mes morsures…

En trois secondes, le démon se libéra de l'emprise du brun, tomba parterre puis remonta le long de la jambe de l'autre, restait stupéfait, toujours sans mots.

-Ben… Shino, c'est qui ça ?

Kobungo revenait tout juste des courses et comptait se reposer dans le petit salon, autour du kotatsu, seulement, sa place se trouvait être prise par le brun et cet inconnu. Ce dernier tenait un verre d'eau, entre ses mains, qu'il fixait étrangement. La crainte se sentait autours de lui. Mais de quoi avait-il peur ?

-Il s'appelle Rin, répondit enfin celui au corps d'enfant. C'est le seul mot que j'ai réussi à lui faire dire…

-Heu… ce n'est pas une connaissance ? Alors pourquoi il se trouve là s'il n'en a pas envie ?

-Je l'ai croisé par hasard et un démon est sorti de son corps pour se quereller avec Murasame.

Ce dernier s'agitait toujours un peu au moindre mouvement de l'inconnu, sous la forme de cette œil écœurant, sortant de la chair de son propriétaire.

-Rin ? Tu habites où ?

Une boule se forma sur l'épaule gauche du roux et elle se déplaça jusqu'au coup, sortant sa tête triangulaire. Lorsqu'il le vit, l'aîné recula d'instinct et demanda des explications à propos de la présence de cet animal entre les vêtements de l'individu. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit étonnamment la parole :

-Hebishiki est… un démon. Qui fait partie de moi. Et… Je cherche à m'en débarrasser.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça alors que je partage son épaule ! Nous recherchons un lieu où dormir.

Suite à une brève discussion avec cet animal, Kobungo les autorisa à rester pour la nuit, à condition de se présenter et d'expliquer leur présence dans la ville. Le silence revînt à nouveau. Shino resta seul un moment avec son invité, puis se fut au tour de Sosuke de débarquer dans la pièce. Tout aussi surprit que le précédent, il demanda des réponses qu'il eu tout de suite. En à peine trente minutes, tout le monde était au courant puisque Keno et Genpachi rencontrèrent le garçon dans le couloir.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Rin avait préféré se mettre sur le rebord du passage extérieur, sur les planches de bois, les pieds touchant le sol. Ce fut à ce moment que Shino se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas cette tâche de naissance comme la sienne. Enfaite c'était une brulure.

-Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Cette marque, au pied, tu t'es brulé ?

-Un bac de braises m'est tombé dessus, il y a quelques années.

-Tu parles mieux que tout à l'heure. Tu ne te sens pas bien à l'intérieur ? Trop de monde ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, cependant, l'expression à son visage n'exprimait plus la même frayeur que plutôt, il se montrait paisible. Pas forcement heureux, joyeux, mais neutre, un peu pensif. Autre que l'étrange tâche rouge, Shino demeurait bien plus curieux en ce qui concernait le démon accompagnant l'adolescent. Il lui demanda d'abord son âge, et il apprit qu'il restait l'aîné face aux dix-sept ans de Rin. Bien qu'il réussit à avoir cette information, le brun ne pu déceler le mystère entourant le démon sur son épaule.

-Hebishiki se balade toujours comme ça ?

-Oui. Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, alors il fait ce qu'il souhaite.

-Ce doit être compliqué… Moi je souffle un peu quand Murasame reste enfermé !

-Je ne peux jamais souffler avec Hebishiki…

A table l'ambiance s'améliora, si bien que chacun pu parler avec l'invité qui ne refusa pas les conversations, bien que peu avare pour certain sujet. Il n'était pas festif non plus, mais à l'aise avec ces personnes, il s'en surprit lui-même. Mais après tout, comment ne pas pouvoir alors qu'il se trouvait entouré de personnes liés à des démons et que justement, à cause de son serpent, jamais il n'avait pu être si bien intégré. Il y avait à table deux démons, un humain possédant le cœur d'un esprit, un autre avec la moitié de l'âme d'un chien, et pour finir, il y avait Shino.


End file.
